


Good Old Days

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never look back, that was his motto. </p><p>
  <b>Spoilers up to 6x10.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentERA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentERA/gifts).



> Written as a part of the Great Stocking Swap 2013 on Paint It Red.

Never look back, that was his motto. It was the reason why he seldom thought of his time with the CBI; that chapter of his life had closed when the FBI disbanded the agency, and he was now working with the FBI itself.

However, when Patrick Jane stepped into the FBI headquarters a genuine smile crept to his lips. The man was the reason why he’d lost his previous job, and yet he didn’t hold a grudge against him; he’d always been aware of the possible outcomes of Jane’s quest for revenge, and accepted them a long time ago.

He wasn’t really surprised when he heard that his friend would rather go to jail than accept the proposed terms; Jane was nothing but stubborn, Agent Abbott was sorely mistaken if he thought that the man was going to yield anytime soon.

In the end the FBI simply gave in, offering Lisbon a position within the agency. Cho was actually pleased at the news; he’d always liked and respected his former boss, and was now looking forward to work with her once more.

It was only when he met that Wiley guy that he realized how much he missed Rigsby too.


End file.
